The invention is designed to aid an adult carry a child weighing under twenty five pounds with out causing back, arm or other bodily strain common with traditional child carriers.
This is achieved by shifting the child's weight to the adult's hip instead of the arms, back or chest.
The invention differs from other child carriers primarily from it's placement on the adult's body. It is placed on the adult's hip or side as opposed to the back, shoulders or chest. By expanding the natural protrusion of the hip bone, the invention provides an easy manner to carry children under 25 pounds with minimal strain to the adult's body. By basically extending the adult's hip, the invention reduces the enormous amount of strain placed on the arm and shoulder by redistributing the weight to the hip and thigh. This in turn shifts the child's weight more toward the center of gravity, therefore relieving strain on the back upper body. The invention also frees up the use of the adult's arms by not requiring their constant support. The idea for the invention was developed after observing countless parents carring their children on their hips while they pushed a stroller or lugged around some type of baby carrier which proved to be uncomfortable. Hip carrying seems to be a natural and perhaps the easyist way to carry a child. The invention simply improves upon this method by reducing arm and shoulder strain.
In addition, children seem to prefer being carried on their parent's hip for reasons of comfort and visibility.